


#鬼泣#维吉尔X尼禄#PWP#管教#

by Ninawan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninawan/pseuds/Ninawan
Summary: ……父子又打起来了，于是事情开始往奇怪的地方发展。





	#鬼泣#维吉尔X尼禄#PWP#管教#

**Author's Note:**

> *VN父子，VN父子，VN父子，NC17，不吃真的不要点，防止踩雷  
> *严格来说还是pwp  
> *设定大概就是老爹回来了吧【。…

 

    尼禄用绯红女皇把维吉尔插在地上的时候脑子里闪过的想法让他觉得自己一定是有病了。而后者只想揪着但丁的领子把人的脑袋塞进马桶里去。

    维吉尔当然知道儿子看自己的眼神有问题，他至少不禁欲，还分得出来对方是不是有非分之想。那感觉就像是觊觎的猛兽——欲望并非来自大快朵颐，而是渴求交欢的快感。他下意识把所有责任都推到了但丁身上，肯定是他那整天吊儿郎当的叔叔教了他什么乱七八糟的东西，或者跟但丁相处的久了怎么也会染上点习气。

    该死的，这算是哪门子习气？

    就算是尼禄这辈子第一次见自己的父亲，至少他得意识到面前的人不是什么随便哪个英俊高大外表一本正经的男人，而是给了他一半染色体的血亲。没有社会概念至少也得有生物概念——退一万步说，即使维吉尔长得再怎么让人想入非非，尼禄也不应该动一点奇怪的念头，尤其是在他们已经打得胶着的时候。

    于是父子二人在地上僵持着较力，维吉尔的手掌握着绯红女皇的一侧刀刃好平衡对方大的夸张的力量，掌心淌着甜腥的红色。而尼禄跨在他身上，膝盖贴着地面，左手握刀试图穿过他的胸口往更深的地方刺。

    此刻的气氛比起热血沸腾来说还是用尴尬描述比较合适。尼禄一声不吭地盯着维吉尔，还在用力，另一只手不知道什么时候也握住了刀柄，就好像是小孩被看穿心思之后的掩饰一样。后者嘴唇紧闭，也并不避讳地跟他对视，插在胸口的长刀虽然不会造成什么实质性伤害，但疼痛和汩汩涌出的淋漓鲜血依旧是真实的并且还在继续加重，他只能扛着他这一击。

    尼禄没有要放他一马的意思，却不知道该怎么走下一步棋。

    好吧，他必须承认他在按倒父亲的时候感觉相当解气，不过这并不是什么十几年来大仇在那一瞬间已报，而是每一击都像在补偿他先前的生命中缺乏维吉尔的部分——每一次刀刃相接，火光四溅，金属的刺耳的碰撞穿过耳膜，他感到舒爽，并且不太清楚舒爽从何而来。

    尼禄需要维吉尔这样一个人吗？

    他不明白。他有克雷多，有姬莉叶，在遇见但丁之前他有也自己的家庭，即使身世背后的秘密一直阴暗晦涩，但生活依旧继续。而现在突然一切都清晰明了了，一个从翻旋的气流和刺眼的光束中现身的男人成为了他的父亲，带着一身的麻烦，就这样凭空闯入了他处于正轨的生活，搅得一切天翻地覆。凭什么？维吉尔从未扮演过他本应成为的角色。他于他来说疏离且陌生，这种身份和认同的割裂感让尼禄苦恼。

    他觉得自己之所以会突然产生不该有的想法绝对是因为这个，而不是因为自己很长时间没发泄过欲望。

    和但丁不同，维吉尔几乎不会轻易表露什么情绪，他波澜不惊，语速平缓冷淡，对除了力量的一切外物都兴致缺缺。只不过他看上去一直对但丁很有兴趣，就好像随时随刻都在观察着事情的发展好逮住个理由跟他打一架。就算是尼禄第一次和维吉尔正面对抗的时候，对方的理由都是“打败尼禄就当打败但丁了”。

    这位父亲对他兄弟的关注确实异常之丰富。尼禄觉得自己的心态让人羞耻，就好像在嫉妒明明作为他的孩子好像应该获得更多的注意力，而不是他们双双变成会飞的恶魔，再次丢下他一同跑去地底的什么鬼魔界。

    何况，第一次相见就只扔给了他一本旧诗集这算什么……

    尼禄只翻过几次那些陈旧的书页，屡次尝试看懂里面的内容而受挫之后，它就只能躺在他房间里最显眼的角落里面发挥装饰作用了。就这点尼禄还挺确信自己跟维吉尔的区别，后者能在柔软的纸张上看的进去密密麻麻的字母背后的东西，而尼禄每个字都认识连起来却一头雾水。

    那书他保存得不错，时不时会拂一拂封皮上落的灰尘。姬莉叶还问过尼禄，房间里这个风格突兀的物件什么来头，而男孩只能支支吾吾不知道该如何描述。

    “呃……那是维吉尔给的。”他抓了抓刘海，使用了最中性的称呼。

    “维吉尔？”

    “他是……一位家庭成员。”

    他真不知道该怎么介绍，这是为难人。一个徒手卸掉他右臂，屡次试图杀了但丁他们俩，而且还在城市里面制造了个这么大麻烦的父亲？别，永远不要，有的小秘密还是藏着为好。

    尼禄庆幸姬莉叶会意地笑开之后就没再继续追问，不然他那天可能要把自己的头发都揪光了。他那个时候第一次开始发愁，怎么把这对该死的兄弟带回家让姬莉叶他们相互认识彼此？还没等尼禄想出一个能让房子不被大卸八块的方法来，维吉尔就又出现在了他的生活里，然后还没等他来得及交还诗集，他们就又打起来了。

    真棒，尼禄想。他们三个人的关系肯定会一直保持这么和谐。但丁并不想干涉父子之间的交流，虽然他知道场面也许会变得有点难堪，不过他自作主张地觉得维吉尔会收敛点掌握着分寸，于是他早早就把两个人单独在事务所，自己带着崔西和蕾蒂不知道溜达到哪儿去吃披萨了。也许这是个好主意，因为至少没人眼睁睁地看着后面的事情发生又束手无策，但是这遭罪的事务所就惨了。

    没人记得清是谁先动的手，总之尼禄在因为自己父亲的某些言论发脾气，接着他们在客厅宽敞的地方误伤了电扇和沙发，正当维吉尔收刀入鞘想要建议换个地点的时候尼禄找准机会一个箭步窜了上去。他可没那个耐心等着，如果能立即获胜，谁想按照规则玩游戏？一瞬间，二人鼻尖的距离几乎缩短到只剩手掌宽度，他们周身的空气碰撞在一起，急促的呼吸声此起彼伏地纠缠着，都用此刻炽热的体温侵略性地包裹了对方。   

    尼禄在膝盖磕上地板之前注意到了维吉尔唇角泄露出来的笑意，只不过那表情也就持续了不到一秒，接着它就像完全没存在过一样消失殆尽，那张脸又恢复了先前的冷漠。弄得好像维吉尔早就料到了尼禄这一招而没做出任何回应一样，让人极度不爽。尼禄的右手按在维吉尔的胸口侧面，感到掌心下面顶着一块紧绷的梆硬肌肉，隔着一层薄薄的衣物散发着热度。

    年轻的恶魔猎人在这时候注意到自己正在打量被压在身下的父亲，乱飘的眼神从他的鼻尖到唇瓣，再从喉结发散到脖子侧面，沿着漂亮的线条延伸到衣领口下面被遮盖起来的地方打着转，接着意犹未尽地重新挪回到维吉尔在阴影里偏银灰色的双眸上。

    视线在空中触碰的一刻，尼禄意识到大事不妙了。

    首先，他刚刚看着维吉尔的时候想的是怎么能脱掉他那套严严实实的衣服；其次，他确信维吉尔也看出了他的意图。于是尼禄缓慢地把右手从自己父亲的胸口上挪开了，然后有点心虚地握在了刀柄上面，使劲用力往下插，听见事务所的地板发出了长久刺耳的呻吟声。

    “我们需要谈谈。”维吉尔面无表情地握着刀刃说。他垂着眼皮目测了一下此刻二人的姿势。

    “没什么可谈的。”尼禄急促地回答，直接移开了视线，“只需要结束这场战斗。”

    “现在不想结束的是你。”对方语气缓缓，不留情面地指出。

    “你想领教一下我怎么结束战斗？”

    “更好奇你那颗需要管教的脑袋里面装着什么不安分的想法。”

    “操你的。”尼禄脱口而出，他下意识地反感维吉尔让人不爽的语气，膝盖在地板上急躁地磨蹭了一下。

    “注意你的用词，孩子。”

    “别那么叫我，该死。”他怒目圆睁，一把拽住对方的外套领口，“别那么叫我。”

    “显然你说了不算。”维吉尔眨了眨眼睛，轻哼一声，唇角勾勒出一个浅笑。他的阎魔刀握在左手上，胸口插着的绯红女皇随着二人的动作被带起来了一些，这让他感到自己就像该死的钢签上的串肉。他细心打理的、全部背到额上去的白色发丝此刻正因刮擦地板而变得凌乱无序，让人正逐渐对面前行径恶劣的男孩失去耐心。

    “怎么，难道你说了就算数——父亲？”尼禄咬牙切齿地嘲讽道，“你输给我了，再一次。”

    维吉尔的眼睛里面透露着未知的危险信号。沉默正从地板的缝隙里逐渐渗透进来，然后淹没了他们。尼禄在这个距离下嗅到对方身上于他来说极其陌生的味道——那是属于自己父亲的气息；然后他吸了吸鼻子，眉毛紧紧绞在一起，威胁性地看着维吉尔。

    “你留着我的书吧？”

    几秒钟之后他冷不丁地问。

    尼禄感到自己的胃紧张地缩成了一团。接着他不自在地点点头。

    “用不着你操心我怎么保存那玩意儿。”

    “你读过了吗？”他随即接上下一个问句，“你应该读过。”

    “当然。”对方立马回答，“为什么我不会翻开那么薄一本东西？”

    “很好。”维吉尔用气声笑了笑，哑着嗓子压低了声音，微收下颌瞥向尼禄。后者还在这短暂空隙里琢磨维吉尔打着什么算盘，没等他想到第二步，一个梆硬的刀鞘就重击在了他的额头的侧面，刹那间他眼前就蒙上了一层黑雾，眩晕感吞噬了他清醒的思维，拉扯着他的重心让人向一边倒去。不给尼禄任何的喘息时间，维吉尔利落地翻转手腕，收回小臂，正手给了对方暴露出的右肋下一记结结实实的刺击，然后再果断地拔出来。他听见了骨头与刀对抗而发出的声音，闷沉却悦耳。

    尼禄挨了意料之外的两次攻击，刀刃沿着肋骨缝隙插进胸口的疼痛让他的呼吸几乎暂停，他知道身体正偏移着瘫软，却无能为力支撑住自己。维吉尔抬起右手扶在了尼禄的右脸颊侧面，后者修剪的短短的白色头发从指缝之间挤出来。然后这位父亲毫不犹豫地推臂用力，趁机将儿子从自己身上掀翻在一旁，与此同时侧身爬起，就着那力道按住他的脑袋径直向地板撞去。

    维吉尔全程一句话都没说。他带着笑意看着尼禄的脸与地板相撞，后者裂开了一道缝，碎裂的木板向下凹陷成一个窝，正好让半个脑袋埋入。年轻的恶魔猎人觉得自己的鼻腔里就像灌了团火进去一样在灼烧闷痛，鼻梁也许在刚才的撞击中骨折了；昏暗的视线里面全是花花绿绿的光斑。他在地上挣扎着找回自己四肢的掌控权，与此同时维吉尔已经带着胸口的绯红女皇站起身来，抓着它往外面拽，好让刀刃脱离肉体。

    “尼禄。”终于他语气低沉地叫他的名字，不知道是在加快他清醒的时间还是在嘲讽，接着维吉尔轻盈蹬地，拧转腰腹，顺势把绯红女皇甩了出去，后者稳稳当当地插在了事物所的后侧墙壁上面。

    “我本来觉得应该照顾一下但丁狗窝的安危。”他偏过头来，垂下眼皮怜悯地看着地上的人，“但是没想到他把你教成这样，也就不想顾忌什么了。”

    “该死……跟他有个屁关系，”尼禄的胳膊肘撑起了上半身，他把脑袋从碎地板里面拔出来，甩了甩头好弄掉发丝里纠缠着的木质碎片，“你对我有什么意见吗——啊？”

    维吉尔的唇线紧绷着，他削瘦而棱角分明的颧骨线条在脸颊上割出两块阴影，靠近下颌骨的肌肉微微突出，看起来在使劲咬着槽牙。然后他冷笑出声。

    “当然。不过我会耐心地——”

    他俯身揪起了尼禄的后领，把人提起来扔向不远处被削掉一个角的沙发，自己也两三步冲了上去，尼禄落入靠垫的同时他用未出鞘的阎魔刀狠狠顶在了对方腹部，抓住了人的手腕锁死在掌心强迫他把胳膊贴在坐垫上面，整个人重心随后压去，让尼禄死死钉在那上面无法动弹。

    “一条一条地教给你。”维吉尔把后半句话不紧不慢地说完，欣赏着尼禄满是不甘的蓝色眸子。

    “操你的，维吉尔……”他想要从沙发上起来，但是只能抬起一点身体，根本没什么活动的空间，就又要被强迫着钳制回去。尼禄的头就像要炸开了一样太阳穴突突跳着，他的腕部皮肤被扭得生疼。对方的膝盖灵活而有力地顶着他的大腿内侧，增多的肢体接触让人脸颊发烫，急躁难耐，尼禄任由自己的眼睛在维吉尔身上偷偷摸摸地停留，放肆地描绘着那些不应该被注意到的小细节，比如宽松外套里面收紧的腰线，还有隐藏在遮蔽中浑圆的臀部和结实的大腿后侧。

    “你知道我是谁吗，尼禄？”维吉尔观察着对方看自己的那种方式。

    “你是个臭混蛋。”年轻的恶魔猎人骂道，“自以为是的麻烦制造者——”

    “回答错误。”维吉尔使劲把刀鞘往他腹部顶了顶，尼禄感到一阵压力带来的反胃呼啸而上，贯穿他的脑子。

    “我才不管你有什么正确答案……”

    “如果现在还不按照我的规则玩游戏，你打算什么时候再屈服呢？”

    他做了个短暂的停顿，半眯起眼睛，那两条漂亮的眉毛衬出维吉尔极有威慑力的眼神。

    “你需要不少管教，尼禄。首先就是那张肆无忌惮的嘴里吐出的污言秽语。说话要学会用对地方——整天把‘操你的’挂在嘴边，我倒要看看你怎么践行这狂言。”

    “你他妈的……”

    “我说话的时候不要打断我。”维吉尔偏偏头警告道，“也别对我撒谎。那本书你读过就是读过，没有就是没有，而你显然掩饰着自己的心虚。这不会让你看起来地位更高些，这只会让我觉得你是个莽撞的小男孩。”

    “我才不在意你怎么看我。”尼禄狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

    维吉尔没接话。他若有所思地兀自冷笑一声，颇有兴致地打量起尼禄的脸。

    “真有趣。”维吉尔语气依旧平稳，他从容不迫地吐清这个词的每个音节，“你不在意我怎么看你，但你的脑袋里却装着不少对我的想法呢。”

    尼禄的嘴唇抿成了一条线，他有点紧张地掩饰慌乱，竭力挂上一个凶神恶煞的表情。虽然他早就知道对方肯定看出了这一点，但是没想到他竟然会直接说出来。

    “用不着遮遮掩掩的。如果你想藏着它们，你那急不可耐的眼神就不会在我身上无礼地乱飘。”

    维吉尔把松了抓着尼禄腕部的手，凑上了对方的领口，把本就大敞的外套扯得更开，让它脱离肩膀，松松垮垮地挂在尼禄的大臂上面。然后他的手指蹭着对方的锁骨滑上脖子，轻轻捏住人的下巴。

    “如果你做的好我也许会奖赏你，尼禄。”

    尼禄此刻的表情有点扭曲，就像吞了一块生柠檬又不得不忍耐它可怖的味道一样。他现在知道这也许叫自食其果。

    “维吉尔你这该死的……”

    “不必着急。”维吉尔挂着笑意，他知道身下的人不会再挣扎，于是收回手臂撤掉了阎魔刀扔向一旁的地板。尼禄听见它落地时响亮通透的声音，抬头便望见了插在墙壁上的绯红女皇。恶魔猎人第一次感到了危机，他如临大敌地绷紧了浑身肌肉，警惕地等待着维吉尔接下来的动作。

    “究竟但丁教了你些什么东西，你才会对自己的父亲产生幻想？”维吉尔的左手掀起下摆探进了尼禄打底毛衣里面，靠着指尖温暖且线条分明的触感描绘着他的肌肉，沿着平坦的腹部一路滑上去，准确而熟练地捏住了他小巧挺立的乳头，把玩在指腹之间轻轻地提拉揉捏起来。

    “这跟他一点关系都没有！”尼禄不满地抬高了声音，伸手抓住了维吉尔的领子把人拽到面前来，粗鲁地想扯开他规规整整扣好的皮马甲，“为什么你总想把我跟他扯到一起去？”

    “他承担了一些责任。”在上面的人顺着对方的力道靠近了些，任由他摆弄自己的衣服纽扣。另一只手则去松尼禄的皮带，干净利落地将其从该在的位置上面抽了下来甩向一边。

    “而那本来该是你的。”

    尼禄在沙发上面调整了一下姿势。他感到自己的乳头在维吉尔的手指之间变得硬邦邦的，那里传来的微痛的酥麻感让他渴望唾液的润滑，他盯着对方的嘴唇，舌头在口腔里不安地骚动。

    “你想吻我还是想让我舔你？”维吉尔一条胳膊伸过去垫在他的腰后面好帮人抬起身体，接着顺畅地把尼禄的裤子扯到了大腿一半的位置，掌心紧紧贴在他的屁股上面，揉弄着那里有弹性的软肉。

    被问的人不自在地把脸扭开来逃避维吉尔的眼神。这感觉微妙而羞耻——向父亲索求快慰，而且不得不被对方牢牢掌控。尼禄最终没有表态，他摸索着弄开了那件设计奇怪的排扣马甲，小心翼翼地拽着领口处的小拉链向下拽。维吉尔看起来心情很好，他刻意停下了自己的动作来等着尼禄帮自己敞开衣服的过程，期间他一直紧紧盯着男孩的反应，后者始终没敢转过头去看他。

    “不来欣赏你刚才觊觎那么半天的东西吗？”维吉尔故意说。

    尼禄感到浑身的血液都涌了上来，分散到脸颊和耳朵尖，蒸腾着把那两个部位加热得滚烫。他不知道此刻是到底是羞耻占据了情绪的主导还是因为羞耻的不甘和愤怒占据主导，空气好似凝固成了一个巨大而有弹性的冻，他们的每一口闷沉的呼吸声和每一次皮肤的摩擦都在一圈一圈地扩大回响，随着沉默的时间变长，这些让人无法集中注意力的声音就越大。

    维吉尔看了一会儿尼禄快要爆炸的表情，然后决定重新找回节奏。他把尼禄的毛衣推着掀到胸口上方，让人的上身完全暴露出来，向前靠了靠，把嘴唇贴在他的乳头上面。细嫩的肉触碰彼此的那一刻尼禄浑身打了个哆嗦，他发觉自己该死的敏感，并且迫切地想要维吉尔灵活滑软的舌头和牙尖去折磨那两点，直至它们变得淫靡地红肿为止。

    “你能不能闭上嘴，维吉尔？”尼禄咬牙切齿地说，“我不会当你是哑巴的。”

    “以目前的状况，还轮不到你来命令我。”维吉尔趴在他胸前闷声说着，然后将他一侧的淡粉色乳头含入，翻转着舌头，用它的上下和两侧边沿轮流擦过那个凸起，再快速地使劲用舌尖拨弄起来。

    恶魔猎人下意识地想要夹起双腿，但是对方的膝盖跪在那里正好挡在中间，于是他只能用大腿内侧抵着他，索求地来回磨蹭。尼禄当然已经硬了，他的性器把内裤撑出一个轮廓来，布料贴着他的阴茎表面。

    维吉尔看上去对尼禄顺从的行为心满意足，他右手向下顺着腰线滑到后腰窝，揪住他的内裤上沿往下拽，就势将指头送进了他的股缝之间。

    尼禄虽然有着心理准备，不过那动作还是让他心里一惊，他下意识地向前躲，手指在维吉尔的后脑勺收紧，慌乱地抓着他的头发摩挲起来。

    “现在不敢口出狂言了吗？”维吉尔哼了一声，抬起眼皮看向他。尼禄那双蓝眼睛里面现在满是压抑的色欲，就好像含苞未放的花一样。他这次没有躲开对视，舔了舔嘴唇想要说些什么。

    “说话之前先想好。”对方缓缓提示道。

    “操你的，维吉尔。”尼禄勉强笑出声来，他带着嘲讽的语气，“看来你只能在这种时候占据上风了是不是？”

    他的父亲没有回话。他把尼禄的乳尖从唇瓣间吐出来，抓住他的手腕带着一起落到自己的皮带上面。

    “把它们脱下来，尼禄。”

    被命令的人极其不情愿地盯着对方静如止水的脸，然后不自觉地看向了他刚刚已经被自己弄开的衣服，结实的胸膛和性感的腹部在阴影之中隐晦地展现在他面前，雕刻精致的肌肉线条向下延伸到他的裤腰里。尼禄于是用力拽住皮带扣咔哒一声掰开，捏在手里缓缓收臂，把它沿着那个轨道抽掉，扬手甩向一旁。接着他喷了个鼻息，三两下就让维吉尔的裤子落到膝盖窝，让他硬挺的炽热暴露出来。

    他很大，尼禄不安地想着，抬起下颌想要看看对方脸上的是什么有趣的表情，结果没等他反应过来，就被维吉尔揪着领子扯下了沙发。然后尼禄的膝盖重重地磕在地板上面，裤子的布料因此摩擦得他生疼。他跪着踉跄一下差点向侧面栽倒，胳膊肘勉强撑住沙发边沿，不满地瞪了维吉尔一眼。

    “混球！”

    “看来还是不够，对吗？”维吉尔在他面前站定，欠身用手掌固定住了尼禄的脑袋，“没关系，我的耐心和时间都多得是。”

    根本没有任何回击的机会，尼禄就被迫吞入了他的阴茎。他不得不大张着嘴，龟头第一下就到了口腔深处，死死压着他的舌根，顶在柔软的喉咙上面。一阵生理性的恶心感翻涌而上，让他的胃部叫嚣着拧在一起，舌头紧绷着可是却无法纾解，瞬间尼禄的眼睛里就啜满了因为干呕而挤出的泪水。维吉尔揪着他后脑勺的头发将人拽远了一点，但是没让他吐出去，马上又重新顶入。给他口交的人发出几声残破不堪的呜咽，被强迫着伸长脖子抬起下颌，两只手推着维吉尔的大腿不知所措。

    “好好舔它，尼禄。直到你懂得收敛自己的粗鄙之语为止。”

    口腔中异物的来回磨蹭让他的唾液开始拼命分泌，但是没有任何吞咽的机会，那些透明的粘滑液体濡湿了维吉尔的阴茎，让尼禄红润的嘴唇看起来亮晶晶的。多余的那些沿着他的唇边滑落嘴角，顺着下巴尖爬下脖子，越过喉结，在线条色情的地方留下几道水渍。

    维吉尔没有任何压抑自己的意图。柔软拥挤的口腔内壁让快感来的像一浪高过一浪的潮水，他听到自己的喘息声低沉又粗重，节奏逐渐由规整变得凌乱而如履薄冰，维吉尔享受地蹙紧了眉毛，缓缓眨着眼睛扬起下颌，发出一声叹息。昏沉的脑袋正逐渐被性爱的情欲吞没，亲生儿子在给自己口交的这个事实像触手一样缠绕着他，沿着脚腕攀上身体；他甚至说不好这到底是带来了更多快感还是什么，简言之他也无法对此作出什么进一步的反应。

    维吉尔抓着尼禄拉扯的速度加快了，他能看见他的生理泪水已经从蓄积不住的眼睛里面涌出来，心里闪过的怜悯让他只想给他更多惩罚。但是不能太激烈，他还不想现在就射出来。

    于是维吉尔又让他来了几个深喉之后放松了手上的力道，接着注意到尼禄半脱不脱的裤子已经湿的一塌糊涂。

    “看来你挺享受的。”他陈述道。

    “该死的一点都不。”尼禄低下头拒绝看他，抹着嘴角嘟囔着抱怨道，“我都要吐了，你个……”

    维吉尔没插话，他等待着对方的下文。

    “操。”尼禄最后用气声低低地说。

    他的父亲发出几声轻笑，嘴唇弯成了一个明显的弧度。

    “你自己来扩张。”他揉弄着尼禄后脑勺的碎发，语调明显地上扬起来，“否则我就直接进去。”

    尼禄觉得维吉尔真是恶劣地过分，他看了看自己湿漉漉的下面，感到那根性器硬得胀痛着渴求抚慰。他舔舔嘴唇吞咽了一下，用发干的喉咙回复道：

    “别指望我是在听你的。”

    接着他缓缓握住自己的阴茎上下套弄几下，用它吐出来的前列腺液弄湿指尖，接着慢吞吞地跪直挺起腰背，右手撑着地板，左手沿着股缝往后探去。维吉尔颇有兴趣地观赏对方极其生疏而谨慎的动作，侧耳仔细听着他因为疼痛而压抑的吸气声，伸手把指头探进尼禄的嘴里去搅动他的舌头。

    尼禄毫不犹豫地咬下，他尖尖的牙齿刺破了对方皮肤，一股甜腥的血味随即弥漫开来。维吉尔并不躲闪，他用手指扛着他不安分的牙，在他的口腔四壁磨蹭，按着他来回跳动的舌尖相互纠缠。刚刚蹭干的嘴角又一次满是津液，尼禄粗鲁地舔着他的手指，时不时咬进来不让他动弹。

    “你塞进去三根了吗？”终于维吉尔问道，他不想过多等待了。

    “你要做又不自己来，要求还挺多。”尼禄恶狠狠地说，“不愧是个扔下不管的父亲。”

    对方的脸色看上去拉下来了。他伸出胳膊揽在尼禄腋下，使劲上抬把人从地上捞起来，接着让人摔进沙发里面。后者这次有所准备，至少撑住了自己没让脸着地，但是这样的姿势下后面完全暴露出来，让人心脏一阵缩紧。尼禄想要回头看他，没想到两条手臂直接被反钳在了背后，侧着脸被顶在了沙发靠背上动弹不得。现在他几乎失去了一切身体的掌控权。

    “我看到你现在终于认清我们的身份了。”维吉尔的嗓音听起来有点沙哑，“让我再问一遍，你知道我是谁吗？”

    尼禄闭紧了嘴。他感到羞辱的几乎快要炸开了。对方在问这话的时候毫无提示地进入了他已经湿漉漉的后穴，肠壁裹着那巨大的阴茎往里面吞着，有节律地收缩挤压它滚烫的表面。维吉尔收敛着低吟一声，缓慢地将自己推到他最深的地方，直到囊袋贴上他的臀瓣。又细又硬的阴毛打着卷蹭着尼禄的皮肤，让他瘙痒难耐，身体里的那东西正好在某个地方顶着他的前列腺，燃起了一阵陌生而刺激的快感。

    维吉尔等待着，他没再继续追问，而是放缓速度后撤，接着拽住人的两只手腕把尼禄拉近，再一次推到最深。前列腺被碾压的时候尼禄敏感地几乎浑身发抖，他尝试着把哼声吞回去，可这完全只是徒劳。维吉尔在只是在试探他的位置，好判断待会儿到底要进入多少。

    “尼禄。”

    他哑声叫他的名字，指头紧紧缠着对方的两只手腕，若有若无地摩挲起来。接着他开始在他紧致的穴内抽插性器，每一次都狠狠地蹭过肠壁下面隐藏的凸起，然后尼禄的身体就将那根阴茎吞吃的更紧。每次刺激涌上来的快慰都变成一阵酥麻爬遍全身，混沌的思维被欲望抽干，只剩下勉强工作的疲惫神经和从精神的深海中浮上来的最原始渴求。他拼命收缩着穴口，双腿颤抖着想要夹紧，对方越来越用力的顶弄让他几乎在沙发上跪不住，要不是维吉尔还拽着他的两只手腕，身体早就瘫下去了。

    “这时候反而不肯称呼我了吗？”

    维吉尔没法在这时候还保持着那种腔调。他一句话里夹杂着气声和喘息，有点颗粒质感的音色里还有隐约的笑意。肌肤相接的淫荡响动让他不得不提高音量。

    被支配的那人听见了，但他的大脑已经没有多余的部分去思考到底该怎么回击这句该死的挑衅。

    “父亲……”他于是咬牙切齿地夸张了语气，用自己能做到的最狠的声音吐出了那个词，他的侧脸贴着沙发，说话都有点费劲，还掺杂着断断续续的哼唧和呻吟。他的阴茎不停地往外吐前列腺滑液，随人的动作在身前晃着，滴得沙发座椅表面到处都是。

    “嗯，真是狼狈的承认……”维吉尔轻笑道，他知道他马上就能把这混蛋小孩送上最高点。

    这一句示弱让尼禄羞耻地想把脸皮剥下来，他把脑袋转过去，用额头抵住靠背，抿着嘴唇不想让人看到自己的表情。

    然后他浑身发抖地射了出来，一股白色稠液喷到了他双腿间的坐垫上。高潮带着他的肌肉震颤缩紧，腰背挺起，被反拧的手攥成拳头，指甲狠狠陷进掌心里面。在他身体里的性器仍没有退出去，依旧持续的反复刺激让他在高潮的余韵里面回味，直到一曲终了，尼禄已经被耗尽了一轮力气，在浑身疲软中任由维吉尔拽着，急促喘着试图调回呼吸节奏。

    “你应该叫声daddy来听听。”他把自己的阴茎抽出来，放开了对方已经被攥出几道红痕的手腕，伸出胳膊揽着他的腰让人转个方向好正面朝自己，然后托着他的大腿把人抱了起来，径直走向事务所的那张办公桌。

    尼禄不得不顺势抱紧对方的脖子，低头的时候这才惊惶地发现维吉尔还硬着。

    “你……”

    不等对方说完，他就拽着他的小腿强制让人缠上自己的腰，压着他的肩膀按倒在桌子上面。但丁的东西哗啦哗啦地被蹭到一边，零零散散地落在了地上。

    “叫daddy，尼禄。”维吉尔的眼睛紧紧捉着着对方，他握着他的腰将人拽近自己，“别像刚才一样。态度诚恳点。”

 

 

 

 

——FIN——

 

 

 

 

 

 

D：就算你们关系已经好到可以叫爹地了那也得给我打扫事务所！！


End file.
